User blog:DaRealLeon/SoulCalibur: The Showdon Official Sign ups
we will accepting up to 4 other people. me and TF are already signed in, and will also be portraying the NPC's in the story. the sign ups will go like this (Note: traits with a * next to them are not required) Name: Birthplace*: Age*: Height*: Weight*: Weapon:(Any kind of weapon existing in the 17th century will work) Fighting Style:(can be of any of the existing characters, they are found on the main page, for more help, visit the SoulCalibur wiki) Story: (any kind of backstory of other personanl info about the character's goals can be listed.) These are me and TF's characters in the RP, when your character is accepted, they will be listed here also. (my character) Name: Leon Douglas Birthplace: French Empire Age: 19 Height: 5'9 Weight: Has never weighed himself Weapon: Self-made Rapier Fighting Style: La Rapiere Des Sorel Story: one day, Leon fell under the spell of the cursed sword, Soel Edge. he went a murderous rampage, killing all in sight. He eventually returned to his senses and became inconsolable about the sins he committied. He knew that the evil sword had to be the destroyed, so he went to Castle Sorel, and became a servant there, in exchange of being taught Raphael Sorel's master fencing technique. leon made quick progress, and even though his power is greatly lacking, his speed is tremendous. He was proud of how great he had become, but tragedy struck. France had been infected by the cursed sword again, this time leon's own master became a victim of vampiric malfestation. Raphael then decided that he would obtain Soul Edge, and malfest the world so he and his foster daughter (who also was experiencing some vampiristic tastes) an ideal world. Leon stepped in the way, but sadly lost the duel. During his fight with his former master, leon's skin became very pale, and his stained a glowing red. Leon's soft and heroic soul just barely kept him from becoming evil but he did know that he was no longer human. Knowing what must be done, leon stepped out of the castle, and goes off to put the sword down, even if it means killing master Raphael. (TF's character) Name: Wells (Unknown Last Name) Birthplace: Small town in France Gender: Male Weapon: Assassin's Dagger Fighting Style: Taki Specializes in: Attack Backstory: Wells was from a town with a lot of disasters from Soul Edge and one of 2/3 survivors of the town. However, none of this kept Wells down until one day while fetching water for his family from the well in the town, he returned to seeing a corrupted individual killing his mother, with his dead sisters and father on the floor.Her mother's last words were to live on his life and that she loves him, which really affected Wells, who went after the figure (who was secretly Leon), but despite his speed, the figure escaped, leaving the town on fire, killing many. Wells's goal is to destroy the figure and the cursed sword, no matter what the cost. In order to prepare himself, he trains with a fellow ninja named Taki, who is also after the swrod, as well as her pupil, Natsu. Name: Johnny Weapon: Magic Sword (not as powerful as the Soul Swords though) Specialize in: Attack Fighting Style: Nightmare Backstory: Johnny was the only survivor of a massive attack, when all he knew and loved (including his only family, close friends, and the love of his life) were destroyed by the Soul Edge. He finds Nightmare and learns to fight from him and for him to get his revenge, knowing there will be a price to pay. Johnny, goes and tries to acomplish his goal while gaining strength to defeat Nightmare. Name: Rex Birthplace: Hyrule (Just because XP) Weapon: Scythe (Can be disasembled) Backstory: He doesn't need one Category:Blog posts